


A Night at the Asylum

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: They came to abandoned Asylum for simple reasons.It was all just supposed to be easy. Make a stupid "ghost-hunting video" and leave in the morning.That was all.They didn't intend to actually find something.
Kudos: 3





	A Night at the Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trade between myself and GluttonWolf on DA.  
> The character of Error belongs to them. 
> 
> This story contains HARD vore, graphic violence and sexual content. Its very extreme. Please read at your own risk.

  
Lisa stared up at the dead hospital before turning back towards her cameraman with a confident smile on her face and cleared her throat lightly, “Behind me stands a relic of past; A monument to a time long past; Willard Mental Hospital.”

She found herself hesitating a little bit before continuing, “Once a thriving centre of the community, it lies here a shell of its former self, abandoned by those who once managed it.”

_These lines are so fucking cheesy._

“Tonight, me and my crew explore these ruins in our search to prove the existence of the paranormal…”

“…And, cut!”

Lisa felt her body relax as soon as Dan let out those two words and lowered the camera, “God… This is fucking exhausting…”

Dan shrugged softly, while Katherine pulled the mic away. Neither of them said a word, but she knew they agreed with her in their own way. They had begun this “ghost-hunting” thing several years ago, when there had been a boom in popularity with the supernatural. Everyone seemed to be getting into it, and everyone seemed to be making a decent bit of cash from it; The three of them, just wanted to get in on it.

At the start, it was relatively fun. Going into this “haunted” places, jumping at shadows, screaming into cameras. They didn’t take it very seriously, but they managed to get a decent viewer-base, regardless.

But then, the exhaustion began to set in. There was no longer the horror of earlier encounters; Their minds became numb to the idea of ghosts, demons and spooks. They had to work harder and harder to maintain the viewers; they had to try and stand out from the over-saturated market.

They didn’t succeed at that.

They had tried various things from adding comedy to fake drama to trying out the most famously “haunted” places. Nothing really worked out. They just weren’t as appealing as the other ghost-hunters.

Then Dan had an idea; Rather than the popular places, wouldn’t people prefer seeing the more unique experiences of lesser known haunts?

It was worth a shot.

Willard Mental Hospital was supposed to be the first of the long list they had planned.

The trio began to organize their supplies carefully before their night-long stay in the hospital.

Katherine glanced at it with a look of mild disgust, “Did we have to start here? It looks foul.”

Dan shrugged indifferently, “It was the closest and its got some decent rumours about it, plus no one seems to have explored it. Can’t find a single video about it.”

“Well, yeah, but that Slaughterhouse was the same, and it looked like it was in better condition than this shit-house.”

Lisa snapped her fingers sharply, “If you wanted to go somewhere else, you should’ve said something before we were ten feet from the bloody place. Now come on.” She hefted her pack, “We’ve got a long night ahead.”

*

_Funny looking… They have funny thingies on them…_

_…What they doing?_

_… they look cute…_

_Oh… Mmm…_

_Maybe…?_

*

Lisa stared into the long room that was once the maternity ward and glanced at the script they had prepared, “So… This part is supposed to be haunted with the ghosts of dead mothers?”

Dan nodded, “Yeah; Apparently, there was a ton of still-births and women who died in child-birth. They had really bad standards here, so it was a huge bit of malpractice. It was actually kinda shocking that they got away with so much for so long.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey…” Katherine frowned, “I just thought about this; Why does a mental hospital have a Maternity Ward?”

“Well, there’s a thing called Pregnant Psychosis, but apparently, there’s another bad thing about that. A lot of the female patients would just “end up” pregnant without explanation.”

Katherine winced, “Fuck. No one said anything about that?”

Dan shook his head, “Naw. No one believed people who were supposed to be insane, and if they died, no one really cared. It was just less to worry about.”

“Ugh… Let’s finish up and get out of here fast.” Katherine dug in her bag and pulled out a Spirit box, “Wanna use this here?”

Lisa pondered for a few seconds, “Yeah… I think the viewers wanted to see the box being used in a place with a lot of spirits… I guess this works?”

“Cool.” Katherine tossed the Spirit Box to Lisa, as Dan turned on the Camera quickly.

“…And… We’re rolling.”

Lisa cleared her throat softly, “Willard Mental Hospital was not a good place for its patients. A culture of heavy malpractice was pervasive throughout the hospital, but one of the more noticeable examples of it could be found in the hospital’s Maternity Ward…”

She paused for a bit of dramatic flair as she walked into the dusty room, “Dozens of women lost their lives in agonizing pain, and at least twice the number of women, lost their children because of the doctors who refused to work under ethical conditions… It is said that their spirits still walk this halls, thirsting for revenge… And now… We attempt to commune with them.”

She flipped the switch on the Spirit Box and its characteristic cry of radio static echoed in the room; Lisa winced at the noise, and she could see her friends do the same. It was an annoying tool, but it was so ubiquitous with the idea of ghost-hunting that they almost needed it.

Lisa waited for a few seconds before speaking, “Hello there… Is-”

Before she could finish her question, a shrill scream pierced their ears; It was a dark painful scream that echoed through the entire hospital.

Dan jumped in the air, fumbling with the camera for a brief moment before he caught it in his hands, “What the FUCK was that?”

Lisa shook her head, “How the hell should I know?! It didn’t come from the box!”

The three of them glanced around the room rapidly before another painful scream tore into their ears; this time it was marked with words, “HELP ME! PLEASE!!”

“Fuck…” Dan’s eyes went wide with shock, “There’s someone in… in the building…”

The three of them began to stare at each other uncertainly.

“We… We ought to find them, right?”

“I… I dunno. Maybe we call the police or the fire brigade?”

“Dude, the police in this town suck balls. There’s no way they’re gonna go outta their way to come here.”

A silent debate danced between their eyes before they all silently agreed on the proper course of action; they dropped their gear and took off in a dead sprint towards the screams; Not an easy feat despite the limited area they had to search through. The screams echoed and bounced, sending them into the wrong direction more than once.

“Fuck; We should split up, right?”

“Don’t be stupid! You wanna die?”

“Guys, I think she’s this way!”

The room before them had a distinct name on it, weathered by age, misuse and the elements; Psych Ward.

It didn’t faze them in the slightest as they ran through the doors.

What did faze them was the fact that the room was a dead end and had no one inside.

“I… I was sure…”

“No, no… I heard her too…”

“What’s going-?”

A heavy slam interrupted them as they jumped and turned to see the door to the Psych Ward shut; that fact itself didn’t worry them. What did worry them was the large, black hand that was holding the door shut. 

The Hand was connected to long arm which was connected to a slender but strong looking body; A humanoid body, but clearly not human. He (for it looked like a ‘he’) was very tall. So tall, that he was practically squatting in the ward in order to not hit the ceiling. He had a long thin tail and long bat-like ears that twitched relentlessly. His feet were tipped with sharp, pristine claws and his eyes shone with a menacing red hue, that stood out in sharp relief against his black skin.

His expression was blank; Not afraid or angry or happy or sad. It was almost neutral, but there was a touch of interest in his eyes; A distinct curiosity that a scientist might have when seeing a new, unexplained phenomenon.

“What… What the fuck is that thing?” Katherine panicked, stepping back in horror.

Dan responded with a touch of unjust anger, “How the fuck should I know?”

“How the fuck should I know?” The Black Being mimicked Dan like a parrot; Opening its mouth and letting the sound out like a mechanical speaker; His lips didn’t move, but his adam’s apple wobbled carefully as it matched Dan’s tone to a ‘T’

“Fuck… The thing… Fuck…”

The Black Being took a step forward before tilting it head slightly, “…Eh… Eh…rror…”

“Error?”

The Being nodded before pointing at itself, “Eh…ror…”

Lisa frowned and inched forward, “Error… Is… Is that your name?”

“Error… I… I am…” The Being nodded slowly as it continued to move closer.

Lisa frowned and took a few steps back, moving away from Error. There was something unsettling by the way he… it… was examining them. It felt wrong and unsettling.

Katherine and Dan, on the other hand, didn’t seem to feel the same way; The fact that Error could communicate, seemed to embolden them, as they took Lisa’s space at the front. Dan was particularly forward with his words, “Okay, we need to get out of here, so if you don’t mind-”

As soon as Dan tried to step past Error, its eyes widened and it jumped back, guarding the door as massive bat-like wings spread from behind his back. Its lips pulled back, revealing rows of thin, sharp teeth as it hissed in anger, “N… NO!!”

“You two…” Lisa reached out and pulled the two back. Her heart was pounding by the sudden shift in Error’s attitude; A shift that vanished as soon as Lisa pulled her companions back. Error’s wings retracted as did their teeth; It was like someone had rapidly flipped a switch.

Error blinked a few times and began to repeat the same actions, tilting its head and slowly stepping forward towards them. It was almost like a broken record; Lisa shuddered in the near perfection of Error’s repetition.

_That thing ain’t fucking normal…_

“Error… Error… is… Lonely…” Error’s ears dropped low and his tail began to tremble slowly. It was undoubtably a look of pure loneliness and sadness; a truly heart-wrenching performance.

“Aw…” Katherine frowned and stepped away from Lisa, “You just want friends, don’t you?”

“Katherine… No…” Lisa hissed under her breath.

Error’s eyes locked onto the approaching girl and it sniffed the air carefully, “F… Friend?”

“Mmh-hm. Friend. Do you know what a friend is?”

“F… Friend…” Error’s eyes half-closed as a large toothy grin spread on his face, “Friend…”

“That’s right. A friend-” Katherine nodded then she froze; Her sympathetic smile was quickly replaced with a look of shock and disgust.

Error took a stance; Standing on all fours, but spreading his limbs and exposing his torso and crotch to the three ghost hunters; A throbbing erection, that had emerged from the invisible sheath, was pointing straight at them and his expression was dark; A thin smile that clearly revealed his sharp teeth. Lisa could see them slowly extend, becoming longer can causing his gums to flare up.

“F… Friend…” Error took a step closer, “Friend…?”

Katherine paled; It was like her mind was short-circuiting. It was clear that she had no idea what to do in this situation and Lisa didn’t blame her. She was struggling to comprehend the situation herself. She hadn’t expected to find evidence of the supernatural in this abandoned building. She hadn’t expected to find anything. None of them had. Yet here it was; And it was… ‘aroused’…

“I…” Katherine’s mouth flubbed a few times, “I… Friend… Yeah… Yeah, I’m… We’ll be friends…” Her voice was weak and uncertain; She forced herself off the deep end to take this risk.

“Haa… Haa….” Error’s grin widened, “Friend… Friend… Error… Error has been lonely… Friend…”

Katherine forced a smile, “Yeah? Well… Well, you won’t have to worry about that anymore…”

“Error has been… lonely… Error… wanted family…”

“…family?” Katherine paused, a look of confusion spreading on her face.

The next few seconds everything seemed to move differently; Time wasn’t a factor in what happened.

Error darted forward, his hand latching onto Katherine’s ankle before yanking her forward with violent speed. His other hand reached for Katherine’s garments; Her jeans and her shirt. Lisa could see how his claws gently but firmly hooked into the cloth before he yanked the hand back, pulling the cloth with it.

Katherine screamed in pain as her clothes tore off her body; She tried to kick at the bat-like monster but Error only seemed irritated by the action; Grabbing at her leg and twisting it. There was a dull _crick_ and Katherine screamed again; Her leg didn’t seem broken, but it fell limp and motionless. Lisa suspected a terrible sprain or something of the like.

“H-Help me!”

Katherine’s cries were pitiful and filled with fear, with heavy tears running down her face and blocking her nose; But Lisa couldn’t bring herself to move. Her brain was forcing her to remain still and Dan was clearly in a similar state; They couldn’t… They wouldn’t move.

Error seemed completely unconcerned by the panic that the three of them were in and was only focused on his own actions; He seemed to be positioning himself between Katherine’s legs; A seemingly challenging task due to his large size, even with his slenderness. He quickly seemed to find a position that he was comfortable with before he grinned, “Error… has been lonely… E… Error has wanted a family…”

“L-Let go of me, you freak!”

“F… Friend will give Error a family!”

Lisa winced and pushed herself back into the wall, as she watched Error thrust his erection forward into Katherine’s crotch. She closed her eyes as she heard Katherine scream in pain. Error wasn’t aiming. He didn’t seem to understand what he was doing; It was like he was… just mimicking what he had seen. He was just shoving his fucking dick into Katherine without thinking. And it wasn’t going into the… the “right place”…

Katherines screams echoed in Lisa’s ears even as she tried to cover them; It was as if they couldn’t be blocked out. Gradually, a soft squelching sound began to emerge, and Katherine’s screams were reduced to muffled gurgles before they stopped completely.

“…Friend?”

Error’s voice was puzzled. His voice felt reminiscent of a child who didn’t understand what they had done was wrong and Lisa felt compelled to look over and she felt herself gag.

Katherine’s body was… it didn’t even feel like it could’ve been called a body; It had been split lengthwise from her crotch up to her breasts; Blood and guts, spilled over everywhere.

And the smell… Oh god, the smell.

Error poked Katherine’s corpse a few times, “…Friend is dead.” He spoke with such a “matter-of-fact-ness”; Death was a familiar concept to him. He knew he killed her, but he just… It didn’t concern him.

Lisa watched as Error sighed softly, before lifting the corpse with his hands and… his mouth widened like a snake… The Body was shoved quickly and carefully with no wasted movements, letting the entire thing crumple into unnatural postures as it slipped down the monster’s throat and into his belly; Even that wasn’t natural: Error’s skin seemed to act like a vacuum sealed latex; Conforming to the shape of Katherine’s body, even as it sat heavily in Error’s belly. 

It was sickening to watch the blood seep out of her body, within that monster’s belly. Lisa couldn’t hold back the vomit any longer, and fell to the floor, coughing and gagging.

Dan seemed to respond in a similar manner, falling backwards onto his rear while tears flooded from his eyes; He seemed to be gibbering softly to himself, “ItsalladreamItsalladreamItsalladreamItsalladream…”

Error sighed again, as he began to massage his belly awkwardly; The size clearly made him feel uncomfortable, but he also seemed accustomed to it. His eyes quickly darted towards the two terrified young adults, locking onto them as if to ensure they couldn’t escape, “…Friend is dead…”

Lisa swallowed; She wanted to scream. Yell. Something. Anything. But she felt as though doing anything would incite the wrong response from the monster.

Dan clearly didn’t feel the same way; Error’s statement seemed to snap him out of his gibbering panic with a roar, “You FUCKING monster! You… you fucking killed her and you called her a friend- GRK!!”

His words were cut off instantly, when Error reached out and wrapped his massive fingers around Dan’s throat; He didn’t look angry, but he looked irritated as his ears twitched gently, “Error… Error doesn’t like… big sounds…” His eyes moved up and down, examining Dan carefully, “You… You are… Not Friend…?”

“Fuck you!”

Error raised his other hand before gently rubbing it over Dan’s chest, causing him to stop struggling and freeze entire. Error’s movements were not menacing; they were intrigued.

“You… you are… not like Friend…”

“W-Wait a second now…”

Error pulled down Dan’s trousers and his eyes widened slightly, “You are… are like… Error…” A small smile emerged on Error’s face, “You… You are like… Error!”

“N-No! I’m not-!”

“You… you are!” Error’s smile widened with a child-like glee, “You are! You… You can… give Error family!”

Dan paled in terror as he squirmed and struggled, smacking his fists into Error’s hands, in a desperate attempt to break out of the steel-grip. His eyes darted towards Lisa, who was frozen in terror. His eyes pleaded; Begging for help, for something to prevent the impending demise he was facing.

Lisa stared and shook her head, before watching tears leak from Dan’s eyes.

Error didn’t seem to care about the silent communication that was occurring on the side; He seemed to be deep in thought, contemplating the present situation, “Mmrm… How… How to make family…?” He slapped Dan’s hands away before flipping him around, focusing on his groin and ass with an almost comical intensity, “…Only one hole…”

Error hesitated for a second before he reached out and teased Dan’s cock lightly before his eyes widened in shock as it slowly grew erect, “Erm… N… No baby hole…”

Dan squealed, “S-Stop! Don’t fucking touch me-”

Error’s mouth opened and Lisa understood what was happening a split second before it happened, letting her close her eyes to avoid actually seeing it. But the sounds were still there. The soft wet tearing of flesh, the spurt of fresh blood. And Dan’s agonized, wordless screams. She opened her eyes a crack, to see Error swallow heavily with a pleased smirk; A small but distinct bulge travelling down his throat and into his distended belly to join Katherine’s mutilated body.

Her eyes darted towards Dan who was dangling limply. His face was pale and sickly; Spit dribbled from his mouth unconsciously. Blood flowed copiously from his crotch. Lisa recalled jokes; Crude jokes from bad comedy shows. Jokes about how a ruined penis looked like a ‘squashed tomato’. She didn’t think it looked anything close.

She averted her eyes once more when she realized that Error was positioning himself once more; Aiming his already erect penis at the open wound he had created. Lisa shuddered when she heard the soft squelch as he began to thrust slowly, the heavy splatter of blood changing pitch as it accommodated the blockage and movement.

It didn’t take long for it to stop; She heard Error’s unsatisfied moan echo softly before the loud thump as he dropped Dan’s twitching body, “Errmm… D-Doesn’t… feel right…” He moaned again before flopping back and massaging his belly lightly, “…Making… making baby hole… doesn’t work…?”

Before Lisa could say anything, Error just sighed, lifted Dan’s body up again and shoved the entire thing into his mouth, the same way he did to Katherine’s corpse. Lisa wasn’t sure if Dan was still alive, although from the way the blood was pouring from his crotch, it didn’t look like he’d have survived the way back into the town…

She watched as Error’s skin stretched once more; Shifting to the contours of Dan’s body before it slipped into his belly. The combined figures of Dan’s body and Katherine’s semi-digested body made for a grotesquely shaped belly. Abnormally large with the most unpleasant bumps and ridges; It was like a massive tumour was growing in his stomach and it looked… it looked…

Lisa swallowed blinked. Error was staring at her now and with a start she realized she was only one of the trio left.

She was alone with a hungry, lust-filled monster.

“Y… Y…You…” Error pointed at her, “You… are?”

“I… am?” Lisa frowned as she inched away from Error into a corner.

“You are…?”

Lisa swallowed, “I’m… I’m a friend…”

“…Friend will give Error a family…”

“No!” Lisa shouted without thinking.

To her surprise, Error responded with a confused blink and sharp head-tilt, “No?” His voice was deadly soft; Drenched with angry venom. It was clear he viewed the answer as a sort of betrayal of his ‘friendship’. And Lisa had no desire to anger him.

“N-No! Y-You’re doing it wrong, i-if you want a family!”

Error blinked again, “D… Doing wrong?” The venom had left his voice, replaced with a light curiosity.

“Y-Yeah!”

“…H… How to do… to do… right?” Error’s voice carried something odd and different from before; Genuine regret. Shame. Uncertainty. It was good to hear.

“Y… You…” Lisa felt her mind racing; She had a few options to chose from here. She wondered if she could tell him to let her go. Would he listen? Would he follow her? Would he attack her if he knew that she no intention of coming back? How angry would he be?

She swallowed, “F-First… First, w-we need to rest. F-For a while.”

“…Rest?”

“Y-yeah. J-Just for a while!” _So, I can have some time to think…_

Error frowned before nodding slowly, “Rest…” He seated himself awkwardly a few feet in front of her; His eyes fixed on her unblinking as his hands rested over his massive belly, his fingers unconsciously massaging it. Soft gurgles slowly became clear dominating the silence that tried to creep in with the moment of rest.

Lisa swallowed again; Those bright red eyes were burning their way into her soul. She didn’t know what to expect from them. She didn’t even expect to find anything here. It was just supposed to be a stupid ghost hunt. And now… Two of her friends were going to be reduced to shit and she might follow them, if she didn’t think fast.

_…I can’t escape from him… He’s too fast. I could tell him to let me go, but the consequences of that are… are uncertain at best and fatal at worst._

Seconds ticked by slowly before turning to minutes and then hours; Lisa’s mind darted from possibility to possibility. Error’s fingers massaged his belly as it shrank noticeably over the course of the hours until it looked like nothing more than some delicate pudge lining his waist. It was odd that his body didn’t seem to change to accommodate his large meal. His fingers seemed to be doing some odd dance over his stomach as if he was slightly uncomfortable with something inside… Possible something indigestible…

Lisa wondered if that was because the meal wasn’t enough for him…

But more than his belly, his eyes seemed to draw all of her attention; Those bright eyes didn’t leave her for a moment. Not even to blink. There was a primal hunger in them that reinforced the panic within her mind. Escape was impossible. Lying was impossible.

There was only one way.

Teaching him… and hoping that he’d leave her alone.

“E-Error?”

His ears perked up when she spoke his name.

“I… I’m ready now…”

Error moved slowly, with long graceful movements like a cat; His eyes were expectant and his ears were twitching ready to listen to her every word.

“You… You need to listen to everything I say, o-okay?”

“…Everything?”

“Yes! You… You can’t do anything I don’t say!”

“Erm…” He seemed slightly unhappy with that rule, “Y… You won’t… lie?”

Lisa swallowed and nodded slowly.

“You… You will give E-Error… family?”

“I’ll… try.” Lisa admitted; She had no intention of mentioning this was a safe-day for her. 

“Hrm… F-fine… Error… w-will listen…”

“Okay…” She swallowed again, “S-Show me… show me your cock.” Lisa wasn’t a virgin, but she wouldn’t call herself a slut either. She had experience and she hoped that it was enough to get her out of this situation.

Error nodded and leaned back while pushing his waist forward, revealing his already erect cock. The smell made Lisa wince; Musky but tinged with so much blood… She didn’t want to do this, but she saw what this thing could do to a body when it was ‘raw’.

“F-First… y-you need to lube up.”

“L… Lube??”

Lisa nodded at Error’s question before leaning before and carefully wrapping her lips over the massive cock and moving forward and back. The girth was inhuman; It felt like she was trying to swallow a baseball bat whole. A slightly curved baseball bat.

The flavour was heavy on her tongue; Like raw iron and salt. It was unnatural, yet intensely animalistic. The blood mingling with cum was… was not unpleasant.

Lisa felt her eyes roll up slightly as she continued to thrust her head back and forward, struggling to not gag on the sheer size. She could see Error’s face just barely; His expression was confused, but his actions conveyed pleasure. He didn’t seem to understand it, but he was clearly enjoying the sensations.

_Good_ -

Her eyes bulged out as a hot stream erupted into her mouth faster than she expected. She felt it burst out from the edges of her mouth, just past Error’s cock, but she could feel most of it slide down her throat. It was moving so fast. She struggled for a few brief seconds before pushing her head back; Error’s cock slipped out of her mouth smoothly before spraying her with the thick wave of cum.

She let out a weak cry, before wiping her face weakly. Her stomach felt heavy and dense; She glanced down at it and saw no visible change, but she could feel the cum settling inside her. She swallowed heavily; Spitting might not make Error happy. His cum didn’t feel like a human’s. It was thick like yoghurt… It didn’t really feel liquid…

Error was breathing heavily. His face was excited and even as cum dripped from the tip of his penis, it was growing hard once more, “Ha… ha… l… lube… done?”

Lisa blinked and nodded weakly, “Y… yeah…”

“N… now what?” His voice was excited. He was clearly enjoying himself. He had obviously never been pleasured like this as evident from how fast he had come.

“Ah… uh… Y… You need to lean back… um, lie down… on your back…”

Error nodded happily, quickly lying on the ground with his limbs spread out, “Like… like this?”

“Y… Yea…” Lisa carefully moved towards him, removing her trousers and underwear as she did, before standing above his cock. It was big… She barely managed to fit it into her mouth… She closed her eyes for a second before carefully lowering herself onto it.

“A… Ah! Y… You see…” She spoke carefully through gritted teeth, “You… You needed to… get it… in… into… the r… right hole…”

“Ohh…” Error didn’t seem to care about what she was saying. His mind seemed lost in the new sensations he was experiencing.

_He… He’s so big… It hurts… but… It kinda… kinda feels good…_

She carefully lowered herself as far as she felt her body could go before moving back up and then down once more; She thanked the heavens that she thought about lubing before doing this. There would’ve been no way to get this damn cock inside her without some sort of way to keep it loose.

She braced herself carefully over his belly; His body was so long, her arms couldn’t reach his chest. Lisa felt her fingers sink into his belly; It was still kind of soft after… after he had digested her friends.

The entire scene was so surreal; This monster had killed her friends in front of her. Killed them by literally trying to fuck them. And then he ate them. He ate them and digested them and now she was trying to fuck him while bracing herself over the same belly that had digested them.

And it felt… so… so good…

She moved rhythmically. She felt Error moving slightly, matching her own movements and she gasped. She could feel slight… imperfections on his dick. Bumps and ridges, that were teasing her as she moved. She felt her mouth twist into an awkward smile. Her mouth began to water and spit began to spill past her lips.

It was all so good…

Then there was fire. A burst of hot molten lava within her womb as Error came. And then she came as his seed burst into her; She felt her belly stretch and expand as he continued to come within her. She swayed gently like a leaf in the wind before she felt her body go limp and flop onto the ground.

The ground was cold and nice; It felt like a good contrast to the heat in her stomach. Lisa moved her hands awkwardly and placed them over her stomach; Round and taut… Filled to the brim like she was some sort of… of cum balloon.

The thought made her giggle.

“Hmm… Worked… Error did it…” she felt Error’s thin fingers poke her belly lightly, “Error… Error is… g… going to have… family…”

Lisa couldn’t bring herself to respond to Error’s words beyond a weak groan.

“N… Now… Now what?” Error’s question was light, but there was a tinge of excitement. He seemed to be in a very good mood after having his first proper sexual experience.

“…Can I go home?”

He blinked and frowned for a moment. His eyes narrowed as he thought before he sighed, “…oh… okay…” He blinked again and placed his hand over his stomach, “…Error feels f… funny…”

“…You probably ate too much…”

“…Never eaten… s… someone like Error…”

Lisa frowned, “What?”

“N…Never eaten… someone l…like Error…”

She blinked a few times trying to understand his words before she placed his words, “Someone like you… You mean… Dan? You’ve never eaten a guy before?”

She couldn’t understand why he was telling her this, and Error didn’t look like he wanted to explain. He just sighed and shivered softly before glancing towards the closed door; He casually pulled on it and it slowly opened with a loud creak.

And then his slipped out and was gone.

Lisa remained where she was for a few seconds before trying to sit up. Her cum-filled belly didn’t make it easy; It was pretty heavy, but after a few seconds, she managed to prop herself up against a wall. She massaged her belly lightly. It felt sore and heavy. She half-expected the cum to start leaking out of her at any moment, but nothing happened.

_…I look like I’m fucking pregnant… No wonder he just left me…_

She struggled for a few more minutes to pull on her undergarments and trousers; The latter didn’t fit around her expanded waist anymore, so she just didn’t button them. Using one hand to support her belly and with the other on her back, she glanced outside the room and saw no one. From a window she could see the sun rising.

_…So, we were here all night after all…_

Lisa had half a mind to go and take the recording equipment that was still inside the room. But in the end, she just wanted to get out of this building.

And that’s just what she did.

*

The crickets were chirping outside. Lisa glanced outside her window. She couldn’t see them in the dark cloak of night, but they were there. Like a natural orchestra. Lisa liked it.

The months after were a whirlwind for her.

She didn’t bother calling the cops; Telling them about a bat-monster that fucked her friends to death before eating them would only make her look crazy. Or like a murderer. It would really depend on the cops doing the investigation.

She only spend around two weeks in her apartment before moving.

She managed to find a small run-down shack a couple of miles away from the Willard Mental Hospital. The shack was a ruin. It had no running water; Only a well and an outhouse. It had wiring for power, but there was only a single bulb that illuminated the shack. The only furniture inside was a table, a chair and filthy mattress.

But that was enough for Lisa.

She gave up on Ghost Hunting. She didn’t care for that anymore. It was much more lucrative to entice men and women back to her little shack for some “adult fun”; There were more than enough men who seemed interested in it and the local cops seemed to have no issue with it for a small fee.

After all, there were so many who seemed to enjoy the sight of her pregnant body.

She let out a soft sigh as she massaged her gravid belly lightly; She didn’t understand how it happened. She was certain that when Error fucked her, it was a safe day. Well, it wasn’t like he was human. He wasn’t constrained by the small matters of biology.

She poked her belly lightly every time she felt a kick, trying to count her unborn children. The number varied slightly every time she tried. From four, to six, to eight even. It did explain her massive size within the short time frame.

Lisa let out a soft sigh before staring down at the twitching body at her feet; She didn’t know his name. She didn’t care. He wanted to fuck her and if he had come just one night earlier, he might have got to.

But right now, she needed to feed.

She glanced at the severed arm in her hand and bit into it ravenously, before chewing the lump of meat slowly. She suspected that the children made her crave raw flesh. Pigs and Cows were pretty good, but human… There was something about Human flesh that was unbeatable.

A soft whistle pierced her ears and she felt her body tense up. She waited for a few seconds before the door to her shack opened slowly and she watched Error stumble inside slowly massaging a massive pregnant belly of his own. His face was disconcerted but he didn’t look unhappy with his present situation.

Error’s pregnancy came as a surprise to both herself and Error. She had several theories, but there was one she believed in more than others; Error was clearly obsessed with breeding. So, she suspected that he was most likely a hermaphrodite of sorts; Designed to spread his species as he could, even though he lacked any visible female parts.

Then there was the fact that Error had never eaten someone like himself; A male. Lisa could believe this. If he was so obsessed with having a family, he would obviously only target females. So, Dan was his first male victim. And somehow… somehow, Dan got Error pregnant.

It was a long shot as far as theories went. In the end, it was all guess work. Lisa wasn’t a doctor or a scientist or anything.

She reached out and clicked her tongue once, “…Hey, sweetie…”

Error glanced towards her with his characteristic sharp movements before his face relaxed. He quickly approached her and placed one of his large hands over her belly, “…E… Error’s family…”

Lisa nodded, “That’s… That’s right…” She placed her hand over his over-large belly, “In… In here too…”

“F… Family…”

She nodded again before gesturing towards the dead body on the ground, “You can have that, if you haven’t eaten today…”

Error blinked and nodded reaching for the body and shoving it into his mouth, whole; The same way he did with Katherine and Dan… And so many others… Lisa remembered the first time she had seen him eat like this; She remembered it as clear as day. She had been so scared back then.

She reached out and began to massage his belly as it bulged out further to accommodate the large meal. She smiled as he sighed happily, “…You’ll have to fuck me as soon as your done resting…”

“Hmm…”

No one could satisfy her in the way that he could… The way his cum would always fill her up… It made her melt with joy.

She paused for a second. Her life had changed so much after she met Error. Her friends were dead and eaten. She was carrying monster-babies. She was a cannibal. And she got fucked regularly by the monster who ate her friends.

And she wouldn’t change a single thing.

Lisa’s smile returned and she continued to massage Error’s belly, before she closed her eyes and let herself sink into the sounds around her; The crickets chirping outside and the delicate sounds of Error’s belly digesting its meal…

THE END


End file.
